Killer Donuts
'About' The Killer Donuts are antagonists in Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook. They are the main antagonist of the 2017 American comedy-horror film Attack of the Killer Donuts. When an experimental chemical is accidentally dumped into a donut fryer, the donuts produced from the fryer develop both sentience and an appetite for human flesh. Appearance The Killer Donuts are multiple donuts of various kinds with a lamprey-like mouth composed of long, curved teeth. Killer Donut Types While the Killer Donuts come in multiple flavors and shapes, they all have teeth to them. * Powers and Abilities * Sentience: The Killer Donuts are alive and able to see, hear, and move on their own. * High Jumping: The Killer Donuts can bounce very high off the ground to chase their prey. This is their preferred way of moving, along with rolling on their sides. * Sharp Teeth: The Killer Donuts’ main weapons, located in the hole in the center. Used for eating their prey alive. * Fire Resistance: In FNWES2, The Killer Donuts jump out of the lava in the Heat Industrial Factory completely they are overheat by a lava and bouncing at the door. Behavior The Killer Donuts will attempt to enter the room through one of the doors as they wander the house. The player must shut the door on them to send them back to their starting position. Failure to do so will result in the one at the door jumpscaring the player and ending their run. Game Over Screen: It shows Jessica lying on the couch with blood coming out of her mouth. Her entire torso has been ripped open and most of her internal organs have been eaten. Her ribcage is still in tact. Behavior (Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57) The Killer Donuts will attempt to attack from Path: Heat Industrial Factory ➡️ 1st Hall ➡️ Operation Station ➡️ Inventor Room ➡️ 2nd Hall ➡️ Sector H5 ➡️ Vent ➡️ Office. Game Over Screen: It shows Robert siting on the chair with blood coming out of his chest. Appearances in Each Room * Heat Industrial Factory: The Killer Donuts jump out of the lava and bouncing at the door. * 1st Hall: The Killer Donuts is bouncing through the hall and go to another door. * Operation Station: The Killer Donuts shows still bouncing through the hall. Extras Description The Killer Donuts are the main antagonists of the 2016/2017 comedy/horror film Attack of the Killer Donuts. They will attempt to attack from the doors in the Living Room. Voice Lines (Subtitles) * "Fresh meat." * "We love eating." * ”We will devour you.” * ”Donuts are the predator, humans are the prey.” * "We will explain to you now." * "We want to eat you." * "We can for eating people." * ”If you’re here for a midnight snack, you won‘t be leaving. After Killing the Player * "Eating fleshes and meats." * ”We want to feeding for you." * "We want hungry." [[Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57|'Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57']] * "Fresh burn." * "We want eating to heat on burning." * ”You humans have eaten us for years, but now Trivia * The Killer Donuts are about 3-5 inches in diameter. * The Killer Donuts are a similar other attack of the killer franchises. * After killing the player, there is a small chance that the Player will hear the theme song from the movie. * The game over screen references the part of the movie where Michelle finds Mrs. Scolari’s dead body in her house. She bought a box of Killer Donuts and was subsequently eaten alive. She had no idea that they were killers. Gallery Donuts.jpg|The Movie they originate from. Terrified.jpg|The owner of Dandy Donuts terrified of seeing the living Donuts. This is a few moments before he dies. Donut Heat.png|The Killer Donuts in the Heat Industrial Factory. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from Other Series Category:Attack of the Killer Donuts Category:Mutants Category:Movie Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57